


One Sweet Love

by dldwrites



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dldwrites/pseuds/dldwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Westallen high school AU: Iris reveals her mutual feelings of love to Barry</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sweet Love

Barry’s in love with you, Iris. 

Caitlin’s words ran on a loop in her mind. She smiled, picturing her best friend’s warm green eyes. His infectious smile. His inability to be on time for anything. Iris’ heart fluttered in her chest.

When their mutual friend Caitlin came to her last week with the stunning revelation, at first she hadn’t been able to believe her. Barry, in love with her? It just didn’t make sense. Still, she spent the following days, turning the last few years over in her mind. Slowly but surely it all began to make sense. The awkward silences whenever she brought up other guys. Barry’s immediate dislike of them all. The prolonged stares he thought she didn’t notice whenever she entered the room. The way he refused to allow her to set him up on dates. 

Iris grabbed her coat, recalling a conversation that had occurred between the two of them a few months ago. It was right before he’d begun to see Becky Cooper. Iris had been single at the time. Barry had knocked on her door, interrupting her studies. She opened it to see him clasping and unclasping his hands nervously. 

“Iris, there’s something I need to tell you,” he’d said. 

She’d nodded, waiting for him to speak. 

“You know what…never mind,” he’d said, rushing back into his room.

She’d stared at his closed door for a moment before shutting hers. He would’ve told me if it were something important, right? Maybe I should go ask. She’d shuffled her feet, thinking. Then again, I better just leave it alone. Whatever it was obviously made him uncomfortable. Yeah, I’ll just let him come to me. She’d sighed, settling back on her bed with her history book. 

This time she wouldn’t be afraid to address things. She would be the one to lay it all out on the line. Now was her chance. Barry had broken up with Becky a couple of weeks ago. And she didn’t want to wait a second longer. Yes. She decided, exiting the house. Iris knew exactly where to find Barry. She hopped in her car and headed to their high school. Barry had been granted an after-hours access pass to the library. A privilege reserved for only the brightest and most dedicated students. 

Iris had been given one as well because of her position as editor-in-chief of the school newspaper. She’d worked her ass off since they were freshman to get the job. Old issues of the paper as well as materials for their newsroom were kept in a room at the back of the library. She entered and immediately spotted Barry. He was there at his favorite table in the corner. Head buried in his AP Chemistry book. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he scanned the pages. 

“Barry.” He lifted his head at the sound of her voice. 

“Iris?” Their eyes met as he said her name. 

And there it was, the light in his eyes. The undeniable love she’d been waiting to see with all of her past boyfriends. It practically radiated from his green eyes. A lump formed in her throat at the sight of it. But now was not the time to cry. 

“What did you want to tell me that night?” she asked. Despite Caitlin’s affirmation, the words flew out of her mouth in a nervous rush. She needed to hear the three words come from Barry, not anyone else. And she knew that without further elaboration he would know to which night she refereed. 

Barry blushed, thinking back to the incident in the hallway. The words he had kept buried inside so long, threatening to spill out of him. His confidence diminished in a matter of seconds.   
Even now, he considered lying. Rejection alone was reason enough to not reveal his true feelings for Iris. 

“It was nothing really. I just wanted to ask your opinion on something,” he mumbled, a victim to his own lack of courage once more. He just couldn’t lose her. Not when she meant so much.

Why’s he lying? He and I both know that he was going to tell me he loved me. 

“Barry…” Iris paused, taking a seat beside him. Their eyes met again and it was then that she realized words wouldn’t be enough for a situation like this. She needed to show him just how much he meant to her. Maybe then, he’d be able to admit to her what he had to Caitlin and Cisco so easily. She pictured him standing before their friends, baring his heart. She envied them for this. But she loved Barry enough to make the first move. 

“When are you going to stop lying to me?” Iris asked, inching closer. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” he replied. 

“Another lie, you should really learn to say what’s truly on your mind Barry Allen.”

“What makes you think I don’t?”

“I know you. Which is exactly why I’m sitting here about to this,” Iris said before closing the space between their lips. Their first kiss is brief and she instantly craves more. Her hands rise to cup Barry’s face. She presses her mouth to his again, this time longer. The she slips her tongue into his mouth only to have him pull away. 

“Please don’t. Not unless you mean it.” He breathed, his voice faltering. 

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t,” she replied, giving him another kiss.

Barry’s heart swelled in his chest as he wrapped his arms around Iris’ waist to draw her closer. The fear he’d been holding onto dissipated with each kiss. 

“I love you,” he said, the words flowing from his mouth into hers. 

“I love you too,” Iris said, smiling. For she and her heart were finally at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's been so long. Thanks for all the hits and kudos (guests and users alike). The Flash will be starting back up soon, so yay! Hope you enjoy. As per usual, the title is inspired by a song. It's Sara Bareilles' "One Sweet Love." Give it a listen. :)


End file.
